To Be With You: A Monchele fic
by macramos
Summary: Cory and Lea discuss their "relationship". Enjoy and REVIEW! Actual story is better than summary, obviously!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know have two stories to finish and none of them are even close to done, but I just wanted to try this. I love Lea Michele and I love Cory Monteith, but most of all I love them together. They are so adorable and they are the best! I don't know if this will be a mult-chapter story or just a one shot, what do you think is best? Continue this story or keep as a one-shot? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and don't forget to review my other stories, your feedback keeps me going!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

MONCHELE

To Be With You

What was this feeling she kept feeling for the past week? Why was she all of a sudden looking at him differently? Lea knew Cory doesn't date co-stars and neither does she; a rule they both follow and a rule they both want to break-so badly. Lea sits on the picnic tables outside the studio and reads over her lines as she sips her coffee. She licks her lips slowly as she reads, but is unaware of a certain Canadian bachelor getting a little turned on by her. Lea feels eyes on her as she looks up to see the first and last person she wants to see. Cory takes her shy smile as a cue to walk over to her. He takes a deep breath as he nears the tiny brunette.

"H-Hey, Lea, you reading over the new script already?" Cory asks as he takes a seat in front of her.

Lea nods. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited for one particular scene though," she playfully winks at him.

Cory laughs nervously. "What scene?" he asks intrigued. Does Rachel let Finn have sex with her?

Lea laughs, oblivious to how hot she's making him. "You'll see when Ryan or Brad gives you the script. I have to say your lines are hilariously adorable in this episode, Cory," she answers, taking another sip of coffee.

Cory sighs. "Come on, Lea, let me take a look," he pleads.

Lea giggles and hands him the script. "You pray to a sandwich, Cor," she spills.

Cory laughs as he reads his first lines. "Wow, I'm gonna have fun playing Finn for this episode. Andrew said I'm doing an R.E.M song, I'm so excited for that," he replies.

Lea laughs. "I can't wait either," she says mostly to herself, but he heard it.

Cory sighs as he looks between her and the script. He notices she's wearing the "Finn" necklace. "That's a cool necklace."

Lea smiles and takes the necklace in her hand. "I like it too, it's so cute." She holds it as she stares at Cory reading the script. Cory is unaware of the intense gaze he's receiving from Lea because he's trying to imagine himself and Lea in the bedroom scene.

Lea arrives in her dressing room after the "Papa Can You Hear Me" scene in the hospital. She plops down on the sofa and checks her phone for messages from Jonathan. She hasn't seen him since the summer, since he had to leave for London for "Deathtrap." She smiles at one of the texts, but is interrupted by Cory knocking on her door. She puts down her phone and opens the door for the him.

"Cory, w-what are you doing here?" she asks a little flushed. He hasn't visited her since they've gotten back.

Cory nervously puts his hands into his pockets; he's still in Finn clothes. "I was pacing in my room trying to figure out what we have and I can't live like this anymore, Lea, I have to know," he spits out.

Lea's stomach does somersaults as she processes what he has said. "Cory, I-I don't know what you're talking about," truth is she does know what he's talking about.

Cory looks at her and knows she's lying to him and to herself. "Don't lie to me, Lea, we have," he gestures between them; "something going on and I can't fight it anymore. I've tried to last year, but this year is different," he replies.

Lea crosses her arms. "Different how, Cory? We both believe that it is unprofessional to act on our feelings for each other. If you think I'm going to just be with you after everything you can forget it," she responds indignantly.

Cory stops pacing, stands in front of her, and sighs. "I know we have a complicated relationship, but I'm tired of dodging bullets, Lea, I want to be with you. I don't care about what I said last year when those rumors came out about us, they don't matter anymore. They're just words, Lea," he places both hands on her shoulders, "They're just words."

Lea tries to stop tears from falling, but one escapes her and trickles down her cheek. "Why are you here?"

Cory looks at her confused. Didn't she just hear him? "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

Lea sighs. "Yes, but why now? Why not when we came back or before then?"

Cory sighs. "I-I thought you were with Theo."

"I am."

"Then why are you asking why I didn't make a move when we came back or before then?"

Lea shrugs. "Because I missed you and I was afraid that you moved on."

Cory scoffs and steps away from her, getting a little angry. "So you can move on, but I can't?"

Lea looks away from him. "No, no, I didn't mean that. I just," she sighs, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Cory. I understand if you never want to speak again but only during our scenes together."

Cory sighs and walks closer to her. "No, I don't want to ignore you, I can't. You're not an easy person to ignore, Lea, trust me."

Lea sits down on her couch and Cory sits next to her. "What are we doing here? I can't ignore you and yet, I have to ignore my strong feelings for you."

Cory rubs circles into her back. "It just happened."

Lea looks at him, her big eyes pouty. "It couldn't have just happened, someone must have instigated it."

He shrugs. "Both of us instigated it even though you have Theo, it's something we can't ignore."

She looks away. "I know, it sucks that we can't be together."

"You could break up with him."

She looks at him as if he just told her that he hates Broadway, which he doesn't. "You're telling me to break up with him?"

Cory nods. "Why not?"

Lea scoffs and gets off the couch. "You're unbelievable, you know that. I can't _just _break up with him, Cory, it's not that simple. You are oblivious to the fact that he is in New York and I'm here. I can't just _break _up with him over the phone, it isn't right."

Cory looks her pleading with his eyes. Lea glares at him. "Don't look at me like that, Cory, don't!"

He sighs. "Then what do you want me to do, Lea? To just watch you two together without wanting to be with you? Unfortunately, I can't do that. I love you too much to just turn away."

Lea looks at him, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "I know, I know and I love you too much to put you through that kind of pain."

"And yet you do it anyway." He gets off the couch and walks past her to the door. Before he turns the knob, he looks back at her. "Don't pretend you love him when you love me, it's not good for you." And with that Cory opens the door and leaves Lea to her thoughts.

"_Don't pretend you love him when you love me, it's not good for you." _


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited continuation of To Be With You. **

**In the height of all of the Monchele goodness, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy :) Sorry for a long wait of uploading this chapter I just got lazy since I wrote this on my Ipod and was too lazy to send it to myself to upload it here. Please review! And wohoo! Monchele is finally happening!**

* * *

**To Be With You: A Monchele fic Chapter 2**

"Don't pretend you love him when you love me, it's not good for you."

It's been a month since Cory talked to Lea about their so-called "relationship". He couldn't look at her or talk to her. The occasional greeting every time he passed her in the hallway was mandatory to avoid questions from the cast and crew. Everyone remained aloof to Lea and Cory's situation. He wishes he could just forget about her but it's not easy since he sees her everyday and their scenes are pretty much always together because of Finn and Rachel. Finn and Rachel, he dies every time they're doing a love scene together. The looks she gives him before the director yells "action" and her immediate departure after the director yells "cut". He wants to talk to her but she's impossible to get to. She's always with Dianna and Jenna or Chris and Amber. He doesn't know what to do, they need to talk.

The filming of the make out scene in "Never Been Kissed" is complete torture, especially when she starts kissing his neck and her hands travel down. He's supposed to turn her over so he's taking charge but she's kissing him too good, he just wants to marvel in this dream turned reality. The director yells "cut" and she stops.

"I-I'm sorry," Lea stutters out to him. She gets off of him and runs off. The crew is in shock and looks to him.

He just sits on Rachel's bed, dumbfounded by Lea's exit and missing her lips on his. When he sees the crew looking to him for answers, he shrugs.

"I'm gonna go find her," he says to them. He rushes out of the set, following Lea's path. He thinks of the one place she'd be that's empty right now. He goes to Finn's bedroom set and he sees her on the bed, curled up in ball crying. He slowly walks to her.

"Lea," he silently calls.

She peeks out from under her arms and tries to compose herself. "H-hi, Cory," she sniffles. She sits up and makes room for him on Finn's bed. This would be a perfect moment to talk to him.

Cory sits down next to her and takes a deep breath. He can't believe she's not running away. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Lea wipes her eyes and laughs. "No, I'm not. I'm a mess, Cory and it's all because of you," she explains.

He knits his eyebrows. "It's all my fault? Lea, you're the one who refuses to talk to me," he replies.

She sighs. "I know and that's why it's your fault. I can't look at you and not have my heart swell at your face. I can't hear your voice and not feel like running up to you and kissing you so passionately that they would need Mark and Chord to pull me off of you. It'd be easier if you weren't playing my love interest on the show, but it's not because I wouldn't it want any other way. I love you playing my boyfriend because it's not cheating if it's Rachel kissing Finn. Sadly, it is cheating because of today. I kissed you longer than what was written and enjoyed every second I had my lips on yours," she confesses. She starts to cry again. "I don't wanna do this to him, Cory. It breaks my heart knowing I'd rather have you than him. I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. I want this to end. I want to wake up tomorrow morning and find my love for you is gone but I can't live without loving you," she turns to him and takes his hands, she stares into his eyes. "I love you, Cory Monteith. I'm in love with you."

He squeezes her hands and happily laughs. "I love you, too, Lea Michele," he replies.

She smiles and gives him a quick peck. She pulls away before he could kiss her back. "Come by the house tonight. Dianna will be out with Alex," she says before getting up and walking to the bathrooms to clean herself up before the next scene.

Cory sits there, blinking. Did she just invite him over? He smiles widely before going to the lunch room. On the way there he runs into Darren Criss, the newest addition to the glee family.

"Hey Darren," Cory greets a little too happy.

"Hey, Cory," Darren greets back. "You're awfully cheerful today," he points out.

Cory nervously laughs. "Yeah, just excited that you're joining us, dude. 'Teenage Dream' was awesome," he replies trying to change the subject.

Darren smiles at the compliment. "Aw thanks, man. Well I gotta get back into costume. See you later," he says walking into the studio.

Cory waves goodbye and heads for the food.

Later that night, Lea arrives home to find the house empty. She goes into her room to change into sweats, goes to the fridge and eats her special ice cream as she watches a movie. An hour later, Cory drives up to the house and rings the doorbell. Lea gets up and answers it.

She's thrilled to see he accepted her invitation and invites him in.

"So what are you watching?" he asks as they sit on the couch.

Lea shrugs as she sits Indian style. "Anything interesting. I'm glad you came," she answers.

He looks at her and grins. "I'm glad too. So why'd you invite me over? I almost forgot your address," he replies.

She nervously giggles and mutes the television. He relaxes back onto the couch as she scoots a little over the edge so she can face him. "I invited you over because I realized after we talked in Finn's bedroom that this, whatever this is, is dangerous," she explains.

He fixes a perplexed look. " Dangerous?" he scoffs, "Lea, the only way it's dangerous if I was abusive," he responds.

Lea sighs in frustration. "No, Cory, I don't mean dangerous as in you can hurt me but dangerous meaning it'll affect our careers and the media will be all over us," she explains.

"Oh, well that's the price of fame," he takes her hands, "We'll be okay."

Lea gives him a sad look before putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Theo will get hurt," she offers.

Cory looks defeated at the mention of Lea's boyfriend. "Why can't you break up with him?"

Lea rolls her eyes. "It's not that easy, Cory. I love him, too."

Cory let's go of her hands and scoffs in disgust. "You can't love two people, Lea. You have to love one more than the other," he gets off the couch, "I'm tired of waiting for the day when you will come knocking on my door and tell me you broke up with him. I guess that day will never come."

He begins to leave when Lea gets up and pulls his arm. "Wait, Cory," she cries out in desperation and he turns to look at her and she answers him with a kiss. She cups his face and he wraps his arms around her waist as he deepens the kiss. God, it feels so good to kiss her as him. They fall back onto the couch with him on top of her as she cages him with her legs.

Things were starting to heat up. Cory had his hands tangled in Lea's hair as Lea grinds her hips towards Cory. He couldn't control himself as he started to kiss down her body. She is wearing just a zip up hoodie with no bra, no shirt. So he unzips the jacket, slowly pulling it down and meeting her hungry eyes. He kisses the valley in between her breasts as Lea moans in pleasure.

As Cory starts kiss down towards her core, her cell phone rings. Both groan in disappointment as Cory climbs off of Lea and she zips up her jacket to get her phone off the counter. Cory just lies on the couch as he catches his breath. Were they just about to have sex? He couldn't believe he was just about to sleep with Lea. It felt so wrong but it felt so right he couldn't stop himself; he was surprised she didn't stop them. She initiated the kiss which led to the extremely heavy make out session. He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he fixes his shirt which she was about to pull off before her cell phone rang.

She came back into the living room and sat beside him.

"Who called?" he innocently asks.

"It was Dianna," she answers.

He nods. "Oh, what did she want?"

She's not looking at him. "She's coming home early," she answers awkwardly.

Cory looks at Lea. He's fighting himself, should he leave or stay and lie to Dianna about why he's here. "I better go," he starts to get off the couch and Lea follows him to the door. She picks up his jacket from the coat rack and gives it to him.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow," he says before heading out the door.

* * *

**Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**Oh I changed my pen name from groff-monteithchick94 to MRSstylesgleek :)**


End file.
